Liebe findet ihren Weg
by DerPoetDerKleinenPoeten
Summary: Ron schaft es endlich sich zu überwinden und seinen Schwarm nach einem Date zu fragen, doch finden das alle so gut wie er? Einfach überraschen lassen :D Ich halte nicht viel von Summarys


Hallo alle miteinander!

Wie ihr sicher schon gemerkt habt, hat diese Story leider noch keinen Titel. Das ist beansichtigt, da mir einfach noch kein passender Name eingefallen ist und deshalb dahcte ich mir, lass ich doch einfach mal die Leser entscheiden. Also dann! Schreibt mir ein Review oder ne Mail oder sonstwas und teilt mir eure Vorschläge mit. Der, der mir am Besten gefällt wird dann genommen! Nichts wie los, rann und nachdenken, ich zähle auf euch!

Nun also auch von mir mal wieder etwas Neues. Da ich an meiner anderen FF momentan leider nicht so wirklich weiterkomme, hab ich mir einfach mal gedacht was anderes zu Schreiben um den Kopf wieder freizubekommen und hier ist nun das Resultat. Ich wünsche viel Spaß!

PS: Das Thema "Review" wird am Ende des Kapitels ausführlichst behandelt!

* * *

Hermione sah auf als Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht und eigentlich waren schon längst alle in ihren Betten. Hermine war noch aufgeblieben um ihr Buch zu Ende zu lesen und hatte darüber natürlich mal wieder die Zeit vergessen. Ron hatte nur seinen Pjyama an, er musste wohl direkt aus seinem Bett gekommen sein. Er sah ziemlich verwirrt aus und als er Hermione erblickte, blieb er stehen und schaute sie fragend an.

„Was machst du denn noch so spät hier unten?", fragte Hermione ihn, nachdem sie ihn von oben bis unten gemustert hatte, wobei ihr mal wieder Ron's gute Figur auffiel. Er war viel sportlicher geworden in der letzten Zeit. Das Quidditch-Training schien sich mehr als auszuzahlen. Sie musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Das Selbe könnte ich dich fragen...", gab Ron zurück, wobei er sein typisches diabolisches Grinsen aufsetzte.

„Ach Ron, wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen? Es heißt nicht „das Selbe" sonder „das Gleiche"!"

„Mal ganz ehrlich 'Mione, ist das nicht scheißegal?"

„Erstens habe ich dir schon hundertmal gesagt du sollst mich nicht 'Mione nennen und zweitens gibt es sehr wohl einen Unterschied zwischen dem Gleichen und dem Selben. Das Selbe ist zwar immer das Gleiche aber das Gleiche ist nie das Selbe, weil..."

Ron hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Hermione, tust du mir einen Gefallen und schaust bitte mal auf die Uhr um mir zu sagen wie spät es ist?"

„Ähh, es ist 23.37 Uhr Ron, warum?"

Ron seufzte einmal abgrundtief und ließ sich dann schwerfällig in einen Sessel neben Hermione fallen. Das Feuer im Kamin warf einen schwachen Schein durch den Raum und die Wärme kroch über Rons Haut und ließ ihn eine Gänsehaut bekommen. Was für ein wunderschöner Abend. Die gemütliche Atmosphere ließ ihn fast vollkommen vergessen warum er überhauot hier heruntergekommen war, bzw. warum er nicht hatte schlafen können.

„'Mione du weißt aber das du mich manchmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns treibst, oder?"

„Jep", gab sie frech zurück, wobei sie einen leichten Anflug von rosa auf ihren Wangen unterdrücken musste. Auch wenn ihr die vielen Streitigkeiten mit Ron nicht gefielen. Sie hasste es ihm immer solche Beschimpfungen an den Kopf werfen zu müssen, aber manchmal überkam es sie einfach, dann musste es einfach alles mal raus. Manchmal bereute es sie in dem Moment schon in dem sie es sagte, aber dann traute sie sich einfach nicht sich zu entschuldigen, weil sie nicht eingestehen wollte, das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte und weil sie Angst hatte, das dadurch vielleicht jemand merken könnte, was sie wirklich für Ron empfand und das durfte nie geschehen. Niemand durfte von ihrer geheimen Liebe zu Ron erfahren, vorallendinge er selbst durfte es nie erfahren. Das wäre das Schlimmste was passieren könnte. Würde er jemals davon erfahren, dann wäre ihre wunderbare Freundschaft zerstört und das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall riskieren. Dafür nahm sie sogar so manche Demütigung seinerseits in Kauf.

„Jetzt aber mal ernsthaft, was tust du noch so spät hier unten?", fragte Hermione Ron. Es wunderte sie schon das er noch so spät auf war. Das war normalerweise nicht üblich.

Ron senkte den Blick und starrte ins Feuer. Mit einem Mal lag ein Hauch von Traurigkeit in seinem Blick.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und du?"

„Ich wollte nur noch gerade mein Buch zu Ende lesen und hab wohl die Zeit vergessen. Aber wieso kannst du nicht schlafen, ist etwas mit dir?"

Er hatte gehofft dieser Frage aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Wie bitteschön sollte er ihr beibringen das er nicht schlafen konnte, weil er die ganze Zeit an ein Mädchen denken musste? Wie bescheuert sich das anhören würde. Und überhaupt, eigentlich dürfte er gerade mit ihr nicht darüber reden. Was würde sie überhaupt dazu sagen? Würde sie es sich überhaupt anhören? Nein, sie würde gleich lachender Weise wegrennen. Obwohl, wenn er es einmal ganz nüchtern betrachtete, konnte es ihm vielleicht helfen die Meinung eines Mädchens zu dem Thema zu hören. Er musste ihr ja nicht gleich sagen wer es war. Ein Versuch war es wert, schlimmstens Falls würed sie ihn halt auslachen, aber auch das war er ja gewöhnt. Wenn er sich in einem Fach trottelig anstellte musste sie immer ein Lachen unterdrücken und dabei kam dann meistens ein Grinsen heraus, was er aber garnicht mehr so schlimm fand. Er musste sogar zugeben das er es mochte. Aber wohin schwelgte er hier eigentlich mt seinen Gedanken ab? Er hatte schon fast vergessen worum es überhaupt ging.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen, weil ich die ganze Zeit an jemanden denken muss. Es hört sich jetzt bestimmt total bekloppt an, das weiß ich aber..."

„Nein das hört es sich nicht", unterbrach sie ihn. Ihr Puls stieg. Konnte er wirklich darauf anspielen, worauf sie dachte das er anspielen würde? Nein, das war unmöglich. Ron hatte die Gefühlswelt einer Teetasse, wenn überhaupt. Und doch... irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, das er es diesmal ernst meinte.

„Nein?", fragte Ron überrascht. Das schien ihm Mut zu geben. Er löste sich etwas aus seiner leicht verspannetn Haltung und fuhr fort.

„Nunja, da ist dieses Mädchen... es geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich meine, egal was ich mache sie spukt immer dort oben herum. Wenn ich morgens aufwache frage ich mich was sie wohl gerade macht und wenn ich Abends ins Bett gehe, denke ich darüber nach wie sie sich heute verhalten hat, was sie gesagt oder getan hat und ob irgendeine Handlung oder irgendetwas das sie gesagt hat bedeuten konnte, das sie mich mag. Ich mag sie nämlich ziemlich, aber ich habe einfach Angst ihr das zu sagen, weil ich nicht glaube das sie das Gleiche empfindet. Ich habe deshalb auch schon versucht das ganze einfach auszublenden, aber es funktioniert nicht richtig, ich schaffe es einfach nicht."

Hermione hörte Ron gespannt zu und mit jedem Satz den er sagte, stieg ihr Adrenalinpegel ins Unermessliche. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben was sie da hörte. War das wirklich wahr? In ihren kühnsten Träumen hätte sie sich das niemals träumen lassen. Ron war veliebt! Und zwar richtig verliebt! Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinde ob ihre Hoffnung begründet war. Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, Gott möge ihr beistehen.

„Und? Schwachsinn oder?"

Hermione schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Er wollte eine Antwort? Okay, die konnte er haben, sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Ja"

„Hä? Wie ja? Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen was du darüber denkst. Ich meine du bist ein Mädchen und vielleicht könntest du mir irgendwie ein paar Tipps geben oder so."

WAS? Oh mein Gott, sie hatte nicht richtig hingehört. Er hatte sie garnichts gefragt. Er wollte einen Rat.

„Nunja Ron, wenn du herausfinden willst, ob diese Person das Gleiche für dich empfindet dann gibt es dafür nur einen Weg...", sie machte eine gewichtige Pause, „Du musst es ihr sagen."

Ron lief komplett Ron an, wie süß er doch war wenn er so dasaß. Sie völlig sprachlos anstarrend und mit kanllrotem Kopf.

„Aber aber, das geht nicht... das kann ich nicht ... ich meine, was wenn, nein... nein... das kann ich nicht."

Er traut sich noch nicht, ok das ist verständlich dann musste sie ihn eben ein wenig ermutigen.

„Aber wer weiß, was wenn es wirklich so ist und sie dich auch mag?"

„Meinst du?"

„Wieso nicht? Könnte doch sein, wer eriß das schon? Nur sie selber und um das herauszufinden musst du es ihr erzählen. Glaub mir Ron das ist das Beste."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihr hingehen und ihr sagen „Du tut mir Leid, aber ich hab mich in dich verliebt." Das macht man doch nicht."

„Nun, das kommt darauf an, wenn sie dich auch mag ist es völlig egal WIE du es machst, dann ist es nur wichtig DAS du es machst. Aber wenn du dich sicherer fühlst, dann frag sie doch einfach ob sie mal mit dir nach Hogsmead gehen will. Dieses Wochenende ist doch wieder ein Besuch dort."

„Meinst du?"

„Ja Ron, ich bin mir absolut sicher."

„Hmmm... ok... danke Hermione... ich glaub das ist wirklich garnicht mal so falsch... Ich werde drüber nachdenken, danke."

Ron stand auf und gab einer völlig perplexen Hermione einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er Richtung Schlafsaal verschwand. Hermione berührte mit ihrer Hand die Stelle an der Rons Lippen ihre Wange berührt hatten.

Immer noch ganz in Gedanke versunken stieg sie die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf. Als sie den Schlafsaal betrat ignorierte sie ihre „Zimmergenossen" die auf Paravtis Bett saßen und mal wieder kicherten und stieg in ihr Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

_Ron mag mich._

_Ron hat mich auf die Wnage geküsst._

Das waren ihre letzten Gedanken bevor sie einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermione durch ein paar Lichtstrahlen geweckt, die sich ihren Weg durch das Fenster gebahnt hatten. Verträumt blinzelte sie und ergab sich nur wiederwillig dem Gedanken aufstehen zu müssen. Normalerweise war sie ja kein Morgenmuffel, das traff eigentlich nur auf Ron zu. Ron. Sofort fielen ihr die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht und mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Bett. Sie war schlagartig gut gelaunt und voller Elan.

_Eines Morgens wachst du auf,_

_siehst die Welt ganz anders._

_Mit einem Mal ist jeder nett,_

_niemand der dich mies behandelt._

_Die Sonne scheint und auch die Bäume,_

_rascheln ruhig und freuen sich._

_Und du fragst dich nur warum?_

_Doch die Antwort weißt du schon,_

_hast doch du sie selbst gesehen._

Sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Bäume wiegten sich im Winde und ein paar Vögel flogen vor der Sonne her die schon hoch am Himmel stand. Was für ein wunderschöner Tag.

Schnell zog sie sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, waren Harry un Ron nirgends zu sehen. Sie waren wohl schon in der großen Halle. Bester Laune machte sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Auf dem Weg durch einen Korridor kamen ihr ihre Mitbewohnerinnen entgegen. Lavender mit hochrotem Kopf, umringt von Parvati und Padma. Allesamt kichernder Weise. Hermione fragte sich was sie wohl jetzt schon wieder ausgefressen hatten. Die Antwort darauf bekam sie als sie in die große Halle eintrat, in der angeregtes Gemurmel zu hören war. Verwundert, suchte Hermione Ron und Harry und setzte sich zu ihnen. Ron war hochrot und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

„Was ist denn hier los?", erkundigte sich Hermione.

„Na was wohl, er hat es endlich getan!", grinste sie Harry an.

„Wie, was getan?"

Ron wurde noch röter, mittlerweile übertraf seine Gesichtsfarbe schon die seiner Haare. Wie süß er doch war. Sie musste immerfort daran denken.

„Er hat sich endlich getraut Lavender zu fragen ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmead geht.", erklärte Harry triumphierend.

Kaplunsch!

Hermione hatte ihre Gabel fallen gelassen. Kreidebleich blickte sie von einem über beide Ohren grinsenden Harry zu einem peinlich berührten Ron.

„Na, was sagst du?"

„Äh... ja... ganz toll... freu mich riesig... muss nochmal kurz weg, gleich wieder da..."

Und damit verließ Hermione die Große Halle. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, Ron hatte WAS getan? Lavender? Ausgerechnet das größte Luder der ganzen Schule? Er war in SIE verliebt? Nicht in Hermione?

Völlig fertig rauschte sie in ihren Schlafsaal und ließ sich schluchzend auf ihr Bett fallen.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

* * *

Ist es aber :-P 

Und, ist euch schon ein passender Name eingefallen? Und ihr seht auch diesen kleine Button wo "GO" draufsteht? Wunderbar, dann habt ihr ja alles was ihr braucht um mir ein Review und einen Namensvorschlag zu senden, also nichts wie los!

PS: In diesem Text sind eventuell mehrere Fehler (sprachlicher oder (hoffentlich nicht aber möglich) Fehler im Zusammenhang ) vorhanden. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon, aber ich habe im Moment keinen Beta-Leser. Der Person, die das eigentlich immer gemacht hat, warich in letzter Zeit leider nichtim Standedie Sachen vorher zukommen zulassen, deswegen würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn entweder sich jmd melden würde, der das übernähme, oder diejenige Person bereit wäre das wieder zu übernehmen (oder müsste das jetzt "tun" heißen? iss das nich wortwiederholung? na egal... iss ja schon spät, ich darf das )


End file.
